ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 40th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Ken Corday (executive producer), Greg Meng (co-executive producer), Lisa de Cazotte (co-executive producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (senior coordinating producer), Tim Stevens (senior coordinating producer), Albert Alarr (producer)' *The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (executive producer), Rhonda Friedman (supervising producer), Edward Scott (supervising producer), Ron Weaver (senior producer), Mark Pinciotti (coordinating producer), Cynthia J. Popp (producer), Colleen Bell (producer), Casey Kasprzyk (producer) *''General Hospital'' - Frank Valentini (executive producer), Mary-Kelly Weir (producer), Michelle Henry (producer), Mercer Barrows (producer) *''One Life to Live'' - Frank Valentini (executive producer), Suzanne Flynn (senior producer), John Tumino (producer), Mary-Kelly Weir (producer), Sonia Blangiardo (producer), Jackie Van Belle (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Maria Arena Bell (executive producer), Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Jay Gibson (consulting producer), Sally McDonald (supervising producer), John Fisher (supervising producer), Anthony Morina (supervising producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Director - Michael Stich, Cynthia J. Popp, Deveney Kelly, David Shaughnessy, Jennifer Howard; Associate Directors: Catherine Sedwick, Clyde Kaplan, Jennifer Scott Christenson, Steven A. Wacker; Stage Managers: Laura Yale, Douglas Hayden, Lisa Winthur-Huston; Production Associate: Lori Staffier''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Directors:Albert Alarr, Grant Johnson, Herb Stein, Steven Williford; Associate Directors: Tina Keller, Jenee Muyeau, Lugh Powers, Zoli Osaze, Michael Fiamingo, Joseph Lumer; Stage Mangers: Stuart Howard, Fran DeSimone; Production Associates: Sara Peterson, Holly Metts, Krista Cremidan, Lucy Yalenian. *''General Hospital'' - Directors: William Ludel, Larry Carpenter, Frank Valentini, Phideaux Xavier, Scott McKinsey, Owen Renfroe; Associate Directors: Peter Fillmore, Penny Pengra, Denise Van Cleave, Christine Magarian Ucar, Paul Glass, Dave Macleod, Christine Cooper; Stage Managers: Crystal Craft, Craig McManus; Production Associate: Allison Reames. *''The Young and the Restless'' - Directors: Dean Lamont, Conal O'Brien, Mike Denney, Sally McDonald, Noel Maxam; Associate Directors: Christopher Mullen, Marc Beruti, Robbin Phillips; Stage Managers: Herbert Weaver, Jr., Tom McDermott; Production Associates: Erica Meyer, Nancy Ortenberg, Vanessa Noland. Writing Team *''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful'' - head writer: Bradley Bell, co-head writers: Kay Alden, Michael Minnis Writers: Patrick Mulcahey, John F. Smith, Tracey Ann Kelly, Rex M. Best, Adam Dusevoir, Shannon B. Bradley, Michele Val Jean *''General Hospital'' - head writer: Ron Carlivati, breakdown writers: Shelly Altman, Jean Passanate, Chris Van Etten, Anna Theresa Cascio; Script Writers: Kate Hall, Elizabeth Page, Scott Sickles, Katherine Schock, Script Editor: Elizabeth Korte *''One Life to Live'' - Head Writer: Ron Carlivati, Breakdown Writer: Lorraine Broderick, Associate Head Writer: Anna Theresa Cascio, Chris Van Etten; Script Writers: Scott Sickles, Courtney Simon. Breakdown/Script Writer: Daniel James O'Connor. Script Editor: Katherine Shock *The Young and the Restless - Head Writers: Maria Arena Bell, Josh Griffith. Co-Head Writers: Scott Hamner, Hogan Sheffer. Associate Head Writers: Beth Milstein, Amanda L. Beall, Script Editor: Brent Boyd; Associate Writers: Amanda L. Beall, Paula Cwikly, Susan Dansby, Janice Ferri Esser, Jay Gibson, Marla Kanelos, Anne Schoettle, Linda Schreiber, Natalie Minardi Slater, Teresa Zimmerman Lead Actor *'WIN: Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Michael Muhney (Adam Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) Lead Actress *'WIN: Heather Tom (Katie Logan Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers Newman, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *'WIN: Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless)' *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, ''General Hospital) *Jeff Branson (Ronan Malloy, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Jessica Collins (Avery Bailey Clark, ''The Young and the Restless) *Melissa Claire Egan (Chelsea Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker, Days of our Lives) Younger Actor *'WIN Chandler Massey (Will Horton, ''Days of our Lives)' *Max Ehrich (Fenmore Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless) *Bryton James (Devon Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Freddie Smith (Sonny Kiriakis, Days of our Lives) Younger Actress *'WIN: Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning, ''General Hospital)' *Hunter King (Summer Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) *Lindsey Morgan (Kristina Corinthos Davis, General Hospital) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) Creative Arts These awards were handed out on June 14th in a non-televised ceremony: Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Production Designer: William Hultstrom; Art Director: David Hoffman; Set Decorators: Fred Cooper, Andrea Joel, Joe Bevacqua''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Production Designer: Dan Olexiewicz; Art Director: Tom Early; Set Decorator: Danielle Mullen *''General Hospital'' - Production Designer: Chip Dox; Art Director: Andrew Evashchen; Set Decorator: Jennifer Elliott Outstanding Casting *'WIN: Judy Byle Wilson, ''The Young and the Restless' *Marnie Saitta, ''Days of our Lives *Mark Teschner, General Hospital Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Danielle King''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Jayne Marie Kehoe *''General Hospital'' - Mary Iannelli *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Head Hairstylist: Michele Arvizo; Hairstylists: Audrey Soto, Romaine Markus-Myers, Adriana Lucio''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Key Hairstylists: Margie Puga; Hairstylists: Matthew Holman, Maria Elena Pantoja, Leigh Anne Pitchon, Lauren Upshaw *''The Young and the Restless'' - Hairstylists: George Guzman, Shannon Bradberry, Regena Rodriguez, Rachel Ross Bunch, Rachel Bonner-Mason, Romaine Markus, Adriana Lucio Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Lighting Designer/Director: Patrick Cunniff; Lighting Director: Phil Callan''' *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Lighting Directors: Ray Thompson, William Roberts''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Lighting Directors: Mark Levin, Tom Polmanski *''General Hospital'' - Lighting Designers: Robert Bessoir, Vincent Steib Outstanding Achievement in Live & Direct to Tape Sound Mixing *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Re-Recording Mixer: Zoli Osaze; Production Mixer: Roger Cortes; Boom Operators: Jacqueline Frazier, Hector Sarabia, Harry Young''' *''General Hospital'' - Production Mixer: Christopher Barringer; Post-Production Mixer: Donald Smith; Music Mixer: Paul Glass, Dave Macleod; Boom Operators: Alan Zema, Chris Tyson Outstanding Achievement in Makeup *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Head Makeup Artist: Patti Denney; Makeup Artist: Marlene Mason, Ralph Wilcox, Kathy Jones, Robert Bolger, Laura Schaffer Holmes''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Head Makeup Artist: Gail J. Hopkins; Makeup Artists: Glen Alen Gutierrez, Joleen Rizzo, Nina Wells, Deidre Decker *''General Hospital'' - Head Makeup Artist: Donna Messina; Makeup Artist: Angela Ackley, Melinda Osgood, Tamara Papirian, Bobbi Roberts, Caitlin Davison Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Editors: Tracy Casper Lang, Teresa Cicala, Michael Sweeney, Barry Gingold, Larry Farina, Stephen Cali''' *'WIN: ''General Hospital ''- Editors: Denise Van Cleave, Penny Pengra, Christine Magarian Ucar, Peter Fillmore, David Gonzalez, Christine Cooper' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Editors: Brian Bagwell, Jonathan Smilowitz, Zoe Edgerton, Sean-Michael Connor *''Days of our Lives'' - Supervising Editor/Post Producer/Associate Director: Lugh Powers; Editors/Associate Directors: Tina Keller, Jenee Muyeau, Michael Fiamingo, Joseph H. Lumer Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Music Directors/Composers: Bradley Bell, Jack Allocco, David Kurtz; Music Supervisor: Lothar Struff''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Music Supervisors: Stephen Reinhardt, Paul Antonelli; Composers: D. Brent Nelson, Ken Corday *''General Hospital'' - Supervising Music Director/Composer: Paul Glass; Music Director: Dave Macleod; Composers: Kurt Biederwolf, Steven E. Hopkins, Jack Urbont, RC Cates *''The Young and the Restless'' - Music Supervisors: Mike Dobson, Bryan Harrison; Composers: Jack Allocco, David Kurtz Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Only Love Goes On Forever from The Young and the Restless - Composers/Lyricists: Jack Allocco, David Kurtz, Gary Verna''' *"The Sunflower" from The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Composers/Lyricist: Bianca Moon *"Love Will Find A Way" from ''The Young and the Restless - Composters/Lyricists: Jack Allocco, David Kurtz, Gary Verna Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Technical Director: Jim Dray; Camera Operators: Gordon Sweeney, Tom Luth, Ted Morales; Video Control: Scha Jani, Roberto Bosio''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Technical Directors: John C. O'Neill, Mike Caruso; Electronic Camera: John Sizemore, Michael Mecarta, Barbara Langdon, Hugo Morelli; Video Control: Alexis Hanson *''General Hospital'' Technical Directors: Averill Perry, Kevin Carr; Electronic Camera: DJ Diomedes, Dale Carlson, Craig Camou, Dean Cosanella; Video Control: Antonio Simone *''The Young and the Restless'' - Technical Director: Tracy Lawrence; Camera Operators: John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr., Kai Kim; Video Control: Scha Jani, Robert Bosio Outstanding Stunt Coordinator *'WIN: Terry James, ''Days of our Lives' *Mick Cassidy, Mike Cassidy, ''The Bold and the Beautiful *Tim Davison, General Hospital Breakdown *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 16 Nominations / 9 wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 17 Nominations / 4 wins *''General Hospital'' - 18 Nominations / 3 wins *''One Life to Live'' - 3 Nominations / 1 win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 24 Nominations / 7 wins Category:Daytime Emmys